wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Hervé Grull
[thumb|190px|Hervé Grull [https://www.rsdoublage.com/sons/grull_herve.mp3 Écoutez sa voix (RS Doublage)]] Hervé Grull est un acteur français, né le 20 juillet 1984. Pratiquant également le doublage, il est notamment connu pour être la voix française régulière d'Anton Yelchin (qui est décédé) et récurrente de Michael Cera ainsi qu'une des voix de John Robinson, Evan Peters et Dylan O'Brien (notamment avec le personnage Stiles dans la série télévisée Teen Wolf). Il est aussi connu dans au sein de l'animation avec les personnages de Diddy Kong dans Donkey Kong Country, Arnold (1re voix) dans Hé Arnold !, Changelin / Beast Boy dans Teen Titans, Envy dans Fullmetal Alchemist, Sébastien « Tag » Tagano dans Foot 2 rue, Nick dans Gormiti : Les Seigneurs de la nature, Argo dans Saint Seiya Omega et bien d'autres encore. Par ailleurs, il est aussi pour la voix off masculine de l'émission jeunesse Ludo depuis 2013 sur « France 3 ». Il est le frère de Pascal Grull, également acteur. Voxographie Cinéma Films * Michael Cera dans : ** Juno (2007) : Paulie Bleeker ** Une nuit à New York (2008) : Nick ** L'An 1 : Des débuts difficiles (2009) : Oh ** Scott Pilgrim (2010) : Scott Pilgrim * John Robinson dans : ** Elephant (2003) : John McFarland ** Les Seigneurs de Dogtown (2005) : Stacy Peralta ** Transformers (2007) : Miles * Anton Yelchin dans : ** Jack (2004) : Jack ** Le Prince de Greenwich Village (2004) : Tommy ** Odd Thomas contre les créatures de l'ombre (2013) : Odd Thomas * Connor Paolo dans : ** World Trade Center (2006) : Steven McLoughlin ** Friend Request (2016) : Kobe * Thomas Mann dans : ** Hansel et Gretel : Witch Hunters (2013) : Benjamin « Ben » Wosser ** Brain on Fire (2016) : Stephen * 1972 : Les rebelles viennent de l'enfer : Arthur Simms (Jerry Houser) * 1994 : Freddy sort de la nuit : Dylan Porter (Miko Hughes) * 2003 : Master and Commander : De l'autre côté du monde : Calamy (Max Benitz) * 2004 : Thunderbirds : Gordon Tracy (Ben Torgersen) * 2005 : Mortuary : Grady (Rocky Marquette) * 2005 : Sky High : L'École fantastique : Ethan (Dee Jay Daniels) * 2005 : Saw II : Daniel Matthews (Erik Knudsen) * 2005 : American Pie : No limit ! : Derek (Matt T. Baker) * 2007 : Evan tout-puissant : Dylan Baxter (Johnny Simmons) *[2007 : Black Snake Moan : Lincoln (Neimus K. Williams) * 2008 : Camp Rock : Shane Gray (Joe Jonas) * 2008 : Comme Cendrillon 2 : Dustin / Funk (Marcus T. Paulk) * 2008 : Sexy Dance 2 : Monster (Luis Rosado) * 2008 : Drillbit Taylor, garde du corps : Wade (Nate Hartley) * 2008 : Keith : Keith Zetterstrom (Jesse McCartney) * 2009 : Shank : Junior (Kedar Williams-Sterling) * 2009 : Nowhere Boy : George Harrison (Sam Bell) * 2011 : Attack the Block : Pest « Casse-pieds » (Alex Esmail) * 2013 : My Movie Project : Nathan (Jimmy Bennett) * 2013 : La Stratégie Ender : Bernard (Conor Carroll) * 2017 : I Wish - Faites un vœu : Tyler (Alexander Nunez) * 2017 : Fullmetal Alchemist : Envy (Kanata Hongō) * 2017 : Escale à trois : Demerius (Roark Critchlow) * 2018 : Love, Simon : Ethan (Clark Moore) Films d'animation * 1994 : Poucelina : Gnatty * 1998 : Taram et le Chaudron Magique : Elfe verte (2ème doublage) * 2012 : Les Pirates ! Bons à rien, mauvais en tout : Le pirate albinos * 2012 : L'Âge de glace 4 : Louis * 2012 : Les Enfants loups, Ame et Yuki : Ame * 2012 : Clochette et le secret des fées : Scribouille * 2014 : Patéma et le monde inversé : Porta * 2015 : Clochette et la Créature légendaire : Scribouille Télévision Séries télévisées * Shaun Sipos dans : ** Les Sauvages (2004-2005) : Jack Savage ** Shark (2007-2008) : Trevor Boyd ** Melrose Place : Nouvelle Génération (2010) : David Breck ** Life Unexpected (2010-2011) : Eric Daniels * Anton Yelchin dans : ** FBI : Portés disparus (2003) : Johnny Atkins ** New York Police Blues (2004) : Evan Grabber ** New York, section criminelle (2006) : Keith Tyler * Penn Badgley dans : ** Do Over (2002-2003) : Joel Larsen ** La Famille Carver (2004-2005) : Sam Tunney * Jonathan Taylor Thomas dans : ** Smallville (2002) : Ian Randall (saison 2 épisode 9 et saison 3 épisode 9) ** Veronica Mars (2004) : Ben (saison 1 épisode 18) * Jesse McCartney dans : ** Summerland (2004-2005) : Bradin Westerly ** New York, unité spéciale (2008) : Max Matarazzo * Mitch Hewer dans : ** Skins (2007-2008) : Maxxie Oliver ** Britannia High (2008) : Danny Miller * Kid Cudi dans : ** How to Make It in America (2010-2011) : Domingo Dean ** Les Frères Scott (2011) : lui-même * Evan Peters dans : ** American Horror Story (depuis 2011) : Tate Langdon (saison 1 : Murder House) / Kit Walker (saison 2 : Asylum) / Kyle Spencer (saison 3 : Coven) / Jimmy Darling (saison 4 : Freak Show) / James Patrick March (saison 5 : Hotel) / Rory Monahan (Edward Philippe Mott) (saison 6 : Roanoke) / Kai Anderson (saison 7 : Cult) / M. Gallant (épisode 1 à 3), James Patrick March (épisode 4) et Tate Langdon (épisode 6) (saison 8 : Apocalypse) ** Pose (2018) : Stan Bowes * 1996-2001 : Troisième planète après le Soleil : Tommy Solomon (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) * 1997 : Buffy contre les vampires : Billy Palmer (Jeremy Foley) * 2001 : Sept à la maison : Simon Camden (David Gallagher) (2e voix, saison 5) * 2001 : Degrassi : La Nouvelle Génération : Tobias « Toby » Isaacs (Jake Goldsbie) * 2002 : New York, unité spéciale : Tyler Blake (Ian Cronin) * 2002 : Guenièvre Jones : Spencer Huang (Aljin Abella) * 2004 : New York Police Blues : Michael Woodruff (Andre Jamal Kinney) * 2004-2005 : Malcolm : Hanson (Danny McCarthy) * 2005-2009 : Tout le monde déteste Chris : Joey Caruso (Travis Flory) * 2005-2009 : Urgences : Alex Taggart (Dominic Janes) * 2006-2007 : Derek : Tinker (Michael Kanev) * 2006 : Bones : Carter (Scotty Leavenworth) * 2006 : La Guerre à la maison : Larry Gold (Kyle Sullivan) * 2006-2009 : Makaha Surf : Kurt « Shoe » Shoemaker (Jason Tam) * 2007-2012 : Les Experts : Miami : Kyle Harmon (Evan Ellingson) * 2007 : Cold Case : Affaires classées : Billy Takahashi (David Huynh) * 2007-2008 : Supernatural : Ed Zeddmore (A. J. Buckley) * 2007-2010 : My Spy Family : Spike Bannon (Joe Tracini) * 2008 : Aliens in America : Justin Tolchuk (Dan Byrd) * 2008 : Swingtown : Bruce « B. J. » Miller Jr. (Aaron Christian Howles) * 2008-2011 : Physique ou Chimie : Alvaro (Alex Batllori) * 2008 : Bones : Jason (Andrew James Allen) * 2009 : Scrubs : Howie (Todd Bosley) * depuis 2009 : Modern Family : Dylan (Reid Ewing) * 2010 : The Pacific : Jay De L'Eau (Dylan Young) * 2010 : En analyse : Jesse DiMatto (Dane DeHaan) * 2011 : Terra Nova : Josh Shannon (Landon Liboiron) * 2011-2017 : Teen Wolf : Stiles (Dylan O'Brien) * 2011 : Skins US : Stanley Lucerne (Daniel Flaherty) * 2011 : Ange ou Démon : Tony (Pablo Orteu) * depuis 2011 : Jessie : Tony (Chris Galya) * depuis 2011 : Last Man Standing : Kyle Anderson (Christoph Sanders) * depuis 2012 : Borgia : Alfonso d'Este (Andrew Hawley) * depuis 2013 : Defiance : Alak Tarr (Jesse Rath) * depuis 2013 : Ray Donovan : Conner Donovan (Devon Bagby) * 2014-2018 : The Walking Dead : Carl Grimes (Chandler Riggs) (2e voix, 78 épisodes) * 2015 : Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp : Jim Stansel (Michael Cera) * depuis 2016 : The Get Down : Ezekiel « Zeke » Figuero (Justice Smith) * 2016-2017 : Bloodline : Nolan Rayburn (Owen Teague) * 2017 : No Tomorrow : Thimothy Finger (Jesse Rath) * 2017 : Atypical : Sam Gardner (Keir Gilchrist) * depuis 2017 : I'm Dying Up Here : Eddie Zeidel (Michael Angarano) * depuis 2018 : Everything Sucks! : Scott Pocket (Connor Muhl) * depuis 2018 : The Innocents : Harry Polk (Percelle Ascott) Séries d'animation * 1997-2000 : Donkey Kong Country : Diddy Kong * 1998-2001 : Hé Arnold ! : Arnold (1re voix) * 2002 : Baby Looney Tunes : Elmer Fudd * 2002-2003 : Transformers Armada : Fred * 2003-2004 : Digimon Tamers : Kenta Kitagawa * 2003-2005 : Sonic X : Chris * 2004-2006 : Bravo Gudule : Cheb * 2004-2006 : Teen Titans : Changelin (Beast Boy) * 2005 : Fullmetal Alchemist : Envy * 2005 : Le Monde de Todd : Todd * 2006 : Chasseurs de dragons : Toby * 2006 : Danny Fantôme : Dash Baxter * 2006-2011 Foot 2 rue : Sébastien « Tag » Tagano * 2007 : Les Sauvetout : Winston * 2007 : Tak et le Pouvoir de Juju : Tak * 2007 : Kung-foot : Frank * 2007 : One Piece : Jiro (équipage du Phoenix) * 2008 : Le Club des Cinq : Nouvelles Enquêtes : Max * 2009-2011 : Gormiti : Les Seigneurs de la nature : Nick * 2009 : Les Ailes du dragon, les 5 bannières : Tcheou * 2009 : Angels, l'alliance des anges : Sulfus * 2010 : Le Petit Prince : Nickel (La Planète de Jade) * 2012 : Robocar Poli : Benji * 2013 : Saint Seiya Omega : Argo * 2013 : Teen Titans Go! : Changelin * 2014 : Foot 2 rue extrême : Greg * depuis 2014 : Breadwinners : Beudusse * 2014 : T'choupi à l'école : Medhi * 2015 : Harvey Beaks : Foo * 2016 : Pokémon Générations : N (Natural Harmonia Gropius) * 2016 : Zak Storm, super Pirate : Zak Jeux vidéo * 1999 : Hot Wheels Turbo Racing * 2003 : SSX 3 * 2005 : King Kong * 2007 : Thrillville : Le Parc en Folie * 2007 :'' Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'' : Ernie McMillan, Terry Boot * 2008 : Fallout 3 * 2008 : Star Wars: The Old Republic * 2009 : Skate 2 * 2010 : Skate 3 * 2011 : Sonic Generations '': Silver The Hedgehog * 2012 : ''Rhythm Thief & les Mystères de Paris : Raphaël/Fantôme R * 2012 : Professeur Layton et le Masque des miracles : Randall Ascott * 2013 : Dead Space 3 : Soldat Tim Cauffman * 2013 : Lego City Undercover * 2013 : Batman : Arkham Origins : Anarky * 2013 : Mario et Sonic aux Jeux olympiques d'hiver de Sotchi 2014 : Silver The Hedgehog * 2017 : Zelda Breath Of The Wild : Revali Liens externes * Voxographie détaillée d'Hervé Grull sur RS Doublage * Voxographie partielle d'Hervé Grull sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie partielle d'Hervé Grull sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie sélective d'Hervé Grull (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective d'Hervé Grull (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Grull Hervé Grull Hervé Grull Hervé